Falling
by EvrlstngStar
Summary: One day a college girl named Selene falls into the world of Twilight and of course meets the Cullen Coven. What will happen when they realize where she came from? And can she ever return to the real world? Takes place between Twilight and New Moon.
1. Through The Looking Glass

**Falling by EvrlstngStar**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved in Twilight. *tear* I can wish and dream to someday have Edward Cullen as my own, but sadly Stephenie Meyer owns him and all that is included in the Twilight empire. I do however own the characters Selene and Bridget.

Summary: One day a college girl named Selene falls into the world of Twilight and of course meets the Cullen Coven. What will happen when they realize where she came from? And can she ever return to the real world? Takes place between Twilight and New Moon.

Now Read, Review and ENJOY!

***Selene's POV***

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

***SLAP***

"Too…early…" I said after looking up at my alarm clock. It was 7a.m. meaning it took me a few minutes to drag myself out of my, oh so warm bed and over to the sink. Which granted, was only a few feet away but it's still one of the hardest parts of my day, because let me tell you, I am NOT a morning person. Well actually I should probably tell you about myself.

My name is Selene Amelia Schoneke and yes it's German. My first name means moon or more specifically it was the name of the Greek goddess of the moon, my middle name means work of the Lord and my last name means little beauty. No I wasn't born in Germany, but my grandmother was and German was strong in the household when I was born. Sadly she passed away a few years ago. Ever since her death, anything German that reminds my family of her has been stopped.

I'm 18 and a freshman in college at Northern Arizona University, which has been a huge change for me. I was born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. And I thought moving to Arizona wouldn't be that big of a change. Boy was I wrong! It's very different from what I thought it would be. Wanna know why? Oh because there's tons of snow! Which reminds me.

Before I was able to look at myself fully in the mirror I turned to face my window and I silently prayed as I opened the blinds. Damn! Looks like we got _another_ foot of snow! That puts us up to 4 feet and it's only the beginning of December. Thank goodness I would be going home in the next week for Winter Break. Unfortunately, I had one class today and it was at 8am. So I turned back to the mirror and groaned at what I saw.

My brown hair was in knots from tossing and turning last night, and because it had grown like crazy this semester it now reached the middle of my back. As I started to brush my hair out, I studied the rest of myself trying to think of ways to look decent today. My face was shiny and I need to put on my foundation to make my skin look even. You see when I was younger I had really bad ache and even though I probably didn't need the foundation I was still self conscious without it. I put my brush down and grabbed my make-up. It was a skill of mine to hide blemishes and I could do it in no time flat. As I stared at my now flawless face I moved to put some mascara on. I loved to make my eyes stand out, but not _too_ much. You see I have rich chocolate brown eyes that are framed by my long lashes. They're my favorite feature on my round face. I glanced at the clock again and it seems like I don't have enough time to look good today, but I guess I don't look half bad either.

I quickly turned to my closet to get dressed. As I thumbed through my clothes I made a mental note to buy more long sleeve tee-shirts. I only owned 7 so I had to layer what I had left with regular shirts. After many layers of clothing I grabbed my backpack and went to leave, but not before taking a look at myself in my roommate's full length mirror that was by the door. I sighed. I hated having so many layers on. The one thing I liked about my appearance was my body. I'm 5'3" and 115 pounds. I may be small and not drop-dead gorgeous, but my figure is one that many women would die to have. I have that perfect hourglass figure. And thanks to dancing and theater my body is built with underlying muscle that is toned. I shook my head at myself and left my room. After locking it I made my way quickly down the hall and outside. It was cold to say the least. I think we were getting up to 25 degrees today with the wind chill. Defiantly, very different from the Vegas winters I was used to.

As I walked down the stairs my legs suddenly flew out from under me and I went sliding all the way to the bottom.

"OWWW!" Ugh I was getting tired of falling because of the god damn ice! Shouldn't the school do something about this? It took me a few seconds before I was able to stand again and I was quickly on my way to the bus stop. As I waited under the bus stop's cover, I looked at my cell phone. It was 7:30. Not bad, not bad at all. I know I should be able to make it to class on time.

***15 minutes later***

You have got to be kidding me! The bus was nowhere to be seen and the bus stop was now surrounded by tons of students; all complaining about being left in the cold and about how they were going to be late for their classes. A few students even called the school to ask where in the world the bus was and all they could say was it was on the way. Finally, after another couple of minutes the bus rounded the corner at a painstakingly slow pace. We all quickly boarded the bus and it crawled to the other side of campus. But by the time I got to the stop I needed, it was 8 o'clock and I needed to rush to get to class. You see that's the thing about college is that you don't have to show up on time or even at all. The catch is if you want to pass the class, you need to go. And I wanted to pass my classes, so I tried to walk as quickly as possible to my class without falling on my ass. I managed to stay on my feet but I had quit a few scares along the way.

Just as I walked into my lecture hall my professor announced a pop quiz, telling us that this was our last chance to get more points in before we took the final. I quickly rushed to an empty seat and took the quiz. The quiz was short but hard. And in the end I thought I was going to at least get a decent grade, but just as I was about to stand up to go turn it in, I received a text message. It turns out I had forgotten to turn my phone on silent. The professor quickly came over to me and took my quiz away, letting me know that I had just failed, since having a cell phone meant I could be cheating. The class of 180 students all stared at me as my professor ripped up my quiz and threw it in the trash. I stood there with a stunned look on my face for I don't know how long. Until finally everything caught up with me.

"Great! Just great!" I internally yelled. "I REALLY needed those points…" But seeing as he would only be answering questions about the final today, I had no urge to stay and listen. I fled from the classroom as fast as my little legs could carry me; I just wanted to get back to my hall. And by the way today was going so far, I wasn't surprised that there were no buses in sight.

After waiting for what felt like forever, a bus finally stopped in front of me. I hopped on as soon as the doors were open and I sat down in the far back corner, trying not to cry. You see I'm a very emotion person, which can be good and bad at the same time. It means I love passionately and am protective of the ones I love. But when I get mad, which takes a lot, oh boy do I get mad. Then there is the yelling and screaming that comes with being mad, which sometimes leads to crying; which means that when I'm sad I could just sit there and cry for days without running out of tears. Thankfully, the bus slowed down to my stop only after a few minutes (why couldn't it be this fast this morning!) and I rushed to get off. I quickly jumped off and seconds after I did, I regretted it. I had just landed into a pile of snow/slush. You see the sun had come out while I was in class and now the snow had become nasty slushy snow. Which will ruin boots that aren't fully waterproof. Since I thought Arizona wouldn't get a lot of snow, I didn't buy real snow boats. All I was wearing were look-a-like uggs.

I got out of the pile and shook the snow off of my boots, but I could already feel my socks getting soaked. Taking a deep breath, I tried to clear my head, even though I knew that my boots were probably ruined and that I couldn't afford another pair. Being the poor college student that I am, money was tight. As soon as I thought I was okay enough to track back up the hill to my dorm, I began walking. Somehow I made it without hurting myself farther than I already had. As I reached the entrance to my hall, I dug through my backpack to find my card and keys. The one thing that was nice about NAU was that you couldn't get into a dorm if you didn't have a card with a sensor saying you lived there. It was a small comfort but at least I knew a crazy stranger couldn't get me. And after a couple minutes of digging I found them at the bottom of my bag.

"Of course they would be there!" I said out loud. And the girl that was coming out gave me a weird look. I just ignored it, scanned my card and walked into the lobby. After shaking any access snow off, I unzipped my jacket and made my way towards my room. My room just so happened to be one door over and across from my best friend's room. And luckily for me she had her door open. I just needed someone to talk to, okay well vent to.

"UGH! Can my life get any worse!" I yelled as I entered into my best friend, Bridget McKenzie Ebert's dorm room. I took a deep breath and looked at her, trying not to cry. She looked back at me waiting for me to respond. I couldn't respond without getting more upset than I already was, so I just stared at her.

You see Bridget is 5"7' and naturally beautiful. She doesn't have the smallest body but that's just part of who she is. Bridget has big breasts, which I have always been jealous of, and a small waist. Then she has nice childbearing hips, which are _no where_ as large as mine. Following her hips she has strong muscular legs and calves from all her years of hard core dancing and a few years of playing soccer. Bridget has blond hair that she sometimes dyes brown during the winter, and it reaches just past her shoulders. Also she has a smile that shines like the Luxor on the Las Vegas strip; when she smiles everyone around her smiles also. She is just as pale as I am. After I didn't say anything for awhile, she spoke up.

"What happened now hun?" she asked sweetly as she looked up from her computer, her gorgeous gray-blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. She then patted the seat next to her and I plopped down.

You see Bridget and I have known each other since 6th grade and we always tell each other everything. So this wasn't new to her. I usually came barging into her room at least every other week. And she did the same to me. We were usually there for each other, just like sisters in a way. We could have fun and goof off or we could be serious. But also just like sisters we sometimes got sick of each other and just needed a break. Thankfully we didn't room together when we came to NAU. But she had just moved across the hall a few weeks ago because of problems with her last roommate. Usually Bridget and I could get along with almost anyone, but her first roommate was a theater bitch who couldn't act and therefore couldn't get any roles. She then took it out on Bridget and I, who were born to be on the stage. Her to dance and me to act. After a second I decided that I should respond.

"Well for starters when I woke up this morning there was ANOTHER foot of snow on the ground! Which made me doubt why in the world I'm here in Flagstaff, Arizona. It's Arizona for heaven's sake, how was I supposed to know that it would get tons of snow every winter? They did not mention that when I visited! But when I was walking outside to get to the bus stop I totally ate it on a patch of ice, sliding down the stairs. You know how uncoordinated I am…well adding snow and ice to the mix just makes me a flat out klutz! So as soon as I peeled myself off the ground and waited _forever _for a bus, I had to hurry to Biology since I was running late. And just as I walked in he announced a pop quiz-"

"That's not that bad Sel-"

"OH! Oh, just wait it gets worse!" I said as I threw my hands up into the air, since I talked using my hands. This caused her to jump a little, but I ignored it and continued on my rant, "In the middle of the quiz I got a text from Sean! So the teacher failed me because he thought I was cheating! Sean's ruined my life enough as it is. I don't need him coming around the hall to ruin my life more than it already is. Does he not understand that no matter how hard he tries I **WON'T** have sex with him! I haven't even known him for more than a few months! Goodness, I just don't understand why God hates me sooo much! ALL I do is attract losers!" I whined as I slumped completely into her roommates chair.

Bridget stared at me for a second, before her expression suddenly changed to mother mode. "Oh no you don't! Do not start on the whole I must not be good enough to be someone's girlfriend! You will make someone the perfect wife one day. Don't you worry about it. Like I've told you before your pretty and guys like you. So don't go trying to find your perfect fairytale ending. Cause he needs to find you, and for you that's when he rides in on his white horse. AND God does not hate you!"

"I know, I know…it's just I want to find the one…I feel like I'm going to die an old maid. And I know God doesn't hate. It just came out of my mouth before my brain finished processing it."

"That's okay. But if anyone is going to die an old maid it's going to be me." Bridget said as she laughed.

"I don't think so!" I said laughing along with her. "Fine, neither of us will die old maids. And if we don't find anyone, then I guess-***giggle*-**we'll just have to get-***laugh***-male order grooms!" This completely started a laughing fit and after a few minutes of this we both sat there in content silence, occasionally giggling.

You see we had always joked about who we were going to marry. I mean being the true girls that we were, we already had our weddings all planned out, all we needed was the guy. Bridget always told me that I would be the first to get married, but I always secretly thought she would be the first. But at this point I wasn't really sure that I was going to get married at all. All college guys want is to have sex with you. They could care less about wanting a long term relationship or getting married. So lately Bridget and I have given into using fictional characters or movie stars as the grooms when we planned our none existent weddings or we joked we'd never find our fairytale and die old maids. I preferred to joke around using fictional grooms, since I knew I would never get an actor in real life. Our favorite characters to have as grooms were Edward Cullen (me) and Emmett Cullen(Bridget). I mean we had to officially become sisters somehow.

As if Bridget was reading my mind, she broke the silence by saying, "Wouldn't it be perfect if the Cullen's were real?"

"Yes. Yes, it would. And I was just thinking about that. Too bad we live in a real world where dragons, fairies, werewolves, vampires and wizards don't exist. We can always dream though, can't we? Oh and watch Disney movies."

"Thank goodness we can dream. Otherwise my world would just be plain boring. And yes Disney movies work as well, but I think they work better for you than for me. Considering you're a Disney freak!" She then broke into laughter again, rolling over to look at me, because somehow we had managed to end up on the floor. "Can you imagine how perfect our world would be if we lived in a book. But of course not any book, just ones that I have love and happy endings. And NOT like Disney where they fall in love after a few hours of knowing each other. I think it's between a Nickolas Sparks and Twilight for me. Tough choice but I think I'd choose Twilight. What about you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not." She responded with a smile. "You'd pick Twilight."

"Winner, winner chicken dinner!"

And with that we burst into laughter again. But suddenly her roommate walked in a gave us a funny look. We laughed even harder, if that was possible. As soon as we had settled down, I looked over at the clock. It was 10 o'clock, which means that if I wanted to go out tonight I needed to finish up some homework. And then of course I was going to take a nap.

"Hey, I'm going to do some homework and take a nap. I'll stop by later so we can go eat. Come get me if you need anything." I told her as I got up. I grabbed my things and headed to my room, which thankfully was only a few feet away. I unlocked the door and threw all my stuff on my desk. I needed some quiet time to myself. So I closed and locked the door. It was times like this that I was glad I technically didn't have a roommate. Her name was Alyssa and she was very nice, but she liked to party and have sex with her boyfriend. So almost every night she would stay in his room, which is on the complete other side of campus; about a mile from our dorm room to his. And during my morning class she came back to grab things for the day and then headed back to his dorm. And on weekends she partied very hard, so I didn't see her unless she needed to grab something randomly or if she had a fight with her boyfriend. Which has only been 5 times this semester, so she's only spent the night in the room with me 5 times and it can get lonely. But at times like this it was very nice. I sighed and sat down to do my homework.

I don't usually have a lot of homework to do, but I liked to sleep in on the weekends. Which meant that I hardly ever did homework on the weekends. That's why I tried to do it on Fridays. My problem with trying to actually sit down and do homework was that I was easily distracted. So after about 30 minutes of trying to actually study for my finals, I ended up turning on the t.v. which was on my desk's hutch. This was the only place that I could put it in my small dorm room, but it was a huge distraction while I tried to do homework. Because when I looked up at the t.v. I saw the shadows since I was at a lower angle. This would then make me move to my bed to see the t.v. properly, forgetting all about my homework.

Say Yes To The Dress was on and right now it seemed like a better idea to watch the show than to do my studying. Plus it was a marathon! Those were better to watch than just one episode at a time. Sometime during the 3 hour marathon, I had fallen asleep, which was common since I loved to sleep. I must have been asleep for awhile because I started to dream. I was dreaming of my prince charming but I couldn't see his face. Which barely ever happened in my dreams, I always had a face to put on my prince. But something suddenly woke up, which is not easy to do since I am a heavy sleeper. I looked around to see what had woken me up and all I noticed that was out of place was a bright light shining out of the mirror. I sat straight up in bed as the light glowed stronger. I stared it down for a minute not sure what was happening, when nothing else happened I slide out of my bed and cautiously walked towards it. When I was a foot away, I could see properly inside. The mirror now looked like a window and it was like looking outside into a cloud of thick fog. It was swirling around and looked harmless. So I stepped as close as I could get and reached out my hand to touch the glass. Nothing happened, so I pushed into the mirror till my wrist was just inside. I swirled my hand around, moving the fog. What I didn't expect was for the fog to come swirling out at me, grab me and making me go tumbling into the mirror.

It felt like I was free falling from an airplane and I didn't like it one bit. Plus what made it scarier was I couldn't see anything but silver from the fog. I was screaming and flailing about in this cloud of fog.

"! SOMEONE HELP ME!ANYBODY!"

Suddenly, the fog started to lift and I could see blue and green. I was slowing down, that much I could tell, so I turned to look around. All I could see was the earth coming quickly my way. I braced and hit the earth. It didn't quiet hurt, but it wasn't a nice landing either. I tried to get up, but everything was going black and my head was spinning. The last thing I remember was seeing so much green and then everything went totally black.


	2. The Blackness Fades

**Falling by EvrlstngStar**

*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved in Twilight. *tear* I can wish and dream to someday have Edward Cullen as my own, but sadly Stephenie Meyer owns him and all that is included in the Twilight empire. I do however own the characters Selene and Bridget.

Summary: One day a college girl named Selene falls into the world of Twilight and of course meets the Cullen Coven. What will happen when they realize where she came from? And can she ever return to the real world? Takes place between Twilight and New Moon.

AN: **Bold = Alice's visions  
**_Italics = Thoughts_

Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading. I'm on Spring Break from college this week so I'm going to try and get two chapters done before I have to go back.

Now Read, Review and ENJOY!

***Edward's POV***

I was just turning onto the drive of my house when I got a feeling I didn't like one bit. It felt like my love was in trouble. But I was just getting home from spending the night at Bella's and I knew that she was perfectly fine and asleep in bed. Actually, she had been sleep talking again. Even though it wasn't the normal mentioning's of me, it was still normal for Bella. I would never have left if she wasn't alright but since she was fine, I left needing to get ready for school. So I shook off the feeling and went inside after parking my silver Volvo in the garage next to Rosalie's red BMW. It was Alice's thoughts that greeted me the second I walked into the house.

"_Don't worry Edward, Bella's fine. I just checked. Oh and you need to get ready for school. I've laid out your outfit on your couch for you_." Alice thought from somewhere in the house.

I was thankful that Alice could see Bella, because I didn't need to worry more than I already did. But how could I not worry, she was human after all; and she was one of the clumsiest humans I knew. But I decided to ignore the feeling and get changed. I mean I would be seeing her shortly and I could make sure that she was fine myself. So I ran vampire speed up the stairs and into my room, where I stripped myself of my clothes and jumped into the shower. Even though I didn't need to shower, I still liked to. It was calming in a way, even though the heat did nothing for me unless it was at full blast. Then I felt a little warmth. But the warm feeling I wanted and enjoyed was only when Bella was in my arms.

After about 10 minutes of standing in the shower, I got out and found the outfit that Alice had laid out for me. She does this everyday for us boys, since apparently we can't dress ourselves. I don't mind in the slightest, and especially not today because it allowed me to get dressed quickly so that I could meet Bella in time to take her to school. Just as I was about to head down the stairs, Alice greeted me outside my room. Jasper of course was only a few feet behind her. She just looked at me for a moment, as though she didn't know what to do. That was when I realized Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, or at least she was trying to. All I got was it had something to do with Bella. My mind automatically jumped to the feeling that I had had earlier.

"Alice what's wrong?" I demanded, stepping towards her.

"Now Edward don't freak," she said raising her hands defensively. "But you can't drive Bella to school today." She flinched waiting for my response, of course knowing what would happen.

"And why in the world can't I drive her to school?" My voice was rising with every word I spoke and at the end I was fighting back a growl. This feeling had me on edge today and I was in no mood to beat around the bush when Bella's safety was involved. Suddenly, I was able to read her mind again and Jasper started to send calming, understanding waves at me. I could see that there was nothing wrong and that I had no need to worry. But that didn't mean that I was going to stop. The problem before was Alice just wasn't sure how to tell me because of the different ways I could have reacted. She had seen different visions of what could happen, and some reactions I was embarrassed about. But thankfully those visions didn't happen. Next I saw the vision that was going to show me why I couldn't drive Bella to school today.

**I was driving my Volvo home **_(from the scenery that was flashing past the windows I was guessing it was home_)**,** **but there was no Bella in the car with me. There was however, Alice in the backseat and she appeared to be worried about something. She urged me to go faster. Next thing you heard was the sound of the car accelerating. Her vision then switched to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper pulling out of the school parking lot in Rosalie's BMW and shortly after, Bella pulled slowly out in her ancient truck. It switched yet again to Bella pulling into her driveway safe and sound. **

Bella seemed fine, but that still didn't explain why in the world I needed to drive without her. But I had enough experience to know that I just needed to trust Alice and her visions. She had yet to be wrong, and that was why we never bet against her. As soon as Alice knew that I was going to follow what she told me, even though I didn't want to, she backed up till she made contact with Jasper, who loving wrapped his arms around his tiny wife.

"You should still go to Bella's to tell her that she's going to have to drive. Then you can follow her." Alice started to giggle while trying to finish. "Though it's going to kill you to have to drive behind that ancient truck of hers." She burst into laughter and Jasper soon followed suite with her joyful attitude.

Ugh, she was irritating for one so tiny. I was now pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, there had to be a way to be with Bella. Even though it would pain me to drive behind Bella I would do it… But I didn't have to.

"Alice." She suddenly stopped laughing and got the glazed over look in her eyes, meaning she was getting another vision. This one caused me to smirk and her to scowl.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." She said stomping her foot and rushing down the stairs. Jasper just looked confused and quickly followed behind her. She was right I was ruining her fun, too bad I was smarter than she was. Well not really, but she didn't see this one coming ahead of time.

I was planning on letting Emmett drive my Volvo to school and I would run to Bella's house. Then I would drive her and her truck to school. This allowed Bella a ride home from school and me not stuck behind her ancient truck. I smiled to myself as I headed down the stairs and out the door, only pausing to toss the keys to my beloved Volvo into Emmett's hands. He caught them and looked up at me, like Christmas had come early this year. I laughed and was on my way to Bella's house. I made it in just a few minutes. Bella looked surprised as she looked out the window to see if I had arrived yet. She only saw me, without a car. A few minutes later Bella was locking the door and walking over to me.

"Hello Beautiful." I said walking towards her and giving her a hug. This of course caused her to blush in response. I pulled her at arms length to give her a look over. She seemed fine, but a little confused.

"Edward, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that you didn't hurt yourself getting ready for school today." She looked up at me with a little anger in her eyes. She raised her fist to hit me, but I caught it before she could make contact and hurt herself. I just laughed and gave her the half smile she loved so much.

"Love, I know you can get dressed without hurting yourself, but I had a bad feeling this morning and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again. Remember, you are my life now. And I want to make sure that I protect you." As I said this I pulled her closer to me and held her as tightly as I thought possible without causing her harm. It seemed that I had dazzled her yet again without meaning to. She took a few moments to clear her head before she responded. She seemed to 'recover' quicker than usual. Maybe I was losing my talent of dazzling, but before I could think more into this Bella spoke up.

"I know that you want to protect me and even more since the James incident." Here I winced, but she continued anyways. "And it's not your fault. But Edward I can take care of myself. So you can stop worrying more than you need to. But we're going to be late for school. Where is your car? Are you not going to school today?" She started to look around, as if she was going to find my Volvo somewhere.

"Alice said that you needed to drive your car to school today. So I figured I would ride with you."

"Oh, okay then." We started to walk towards her truck and I automatically went to the driver's side, but Bella stopped me.

"Edward, it's my car and I want to drive." She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to push me away from the door. She of course couldn't move me so I moved, reluctantly.

"But I could get us to school faster if I dro-"

"BUT it's my car and I can drive myself, Edward. I was planning on driving my car to school today anyways. I need to go to work at the Newton's, so I won't have a chance to see you or your family after school. And I'll probably be really tired after work, since I'm working a double shift. I was planning on just going to bed early. You don't need to come watch me sleep tonight, either." I just stood at the hood of her car, confused. I turned to her slowly, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Bella, I come to watch you sleep every night."

"Well missing one night won't hurt, and to make sure you do what I ask. I'll be locking the window tonight. And if you try to unlock the window, you'll end up waking Charlie up, which would end very badly." I was in shock at her words and it was the slamming of the car door that brought me back to reality. I didn't know what to say, so I just got into the car and let Bella drive me to school. I was still in a daze by the time Bella pulled into a parking spot in front of the Gym. As soon as the car came to a full stop, I went to lean into Bella for the normal pre-school kiss, but she was already getting out of the car. I quickly got out as fast as I could without attracting attention to myself, and caught up to Bella. She was just receiving a text message. …Wait a minute! I had no idea she even had a phone.

"Bella. When did you get a cell phone?" As I said this I reached out to take the phone to look at it. The second that my hand was in reach Bella pulled away and slapped it.

"Charlie thought that it was time for me to have one. He gave it to me a couple of weeks ago. I just use it to contact him and talk to Jacob Black. He's an old family friend, whose been going through a very rough time lately. His friends have been acting weird on the reservation and he doesn't know what to do. So I've been texting him. No big deal." By now we were in front of her first class and she was waiting to go inside. I leaned in for a kiss and it took a few seconds before she leaned in to kiss me back. She ended the kiss after a few seconds and went into the classroom. I watched as she sat down next to Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, then took out her cell phone and began texting. I glanced up at the clock and knew that I would just have to talk to Bella later about what was up. I quickly walked to my class, making it just in time. I sat down in the back of the class and endured the next couple of hours without Bella.

Finally, the first half of the school day was over and I was just about to head to lunch to see Bella, when Alice stopped me before I could get into the lunch room.

"Edward!" She was running down the hallway towards me. "Edward! You need to come with me, NOW!" Everyone had stopped what they were doing and they were looking at us. I grabbed Alice by the arm once she stopped in front of me and I pulled her closer to me so we could talk without being overheard by the prying ears of the humans.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" She got the hint when I spoke so only a vampire could hear. She looked around and acted as casually as she could for the humans that were around us.

"Come on silly. You didn't get to see the new interior done on Rosalie's car! You _have_ to see it!" She was smiling sweetly at me, and talking loud enough for everyone to hear. A few people just rolled their eyes and the rest just went on doing what they were before Alice came running down the hall. _Edward, just play along, but you need to come outside with me. NOW! _I gave a quick nod, that only she would see.

"Of course Alice, I'll come outside with you." She quickly grabbed my hand and we weaved in and out of the crowd, going towards where Emmett had parked my Volvo. Once we were no longer in range of human ears, she explained why we needed to leave the school.

"Edward, while I was sitting in my math class, I was looking out the window. And I swear I saw something fall out of the sky. Actually, I know I saw something fall out of the sky. Here, I'll just show you."

**Suddenly I was in Alice's math class and she was staring out the window to her left. Then out of the blue there was a quick flash of light that only Alice noticed which was followed by something coming tumbling out of the clouds. It started off fast but slowed before coming in contact with the earth. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, bur no one had.**

"Edward, we need to see what it was. For all we know it could have been a vampire. Come on it looked like it feel over there in the woods." We quickly walked towards the woods she had pointed at and as soon as we knew no one could see us we took off running, vampire speed into the woods. We didn't have to go very far, before Alice stopped. There was a little clearing up ahead, and whatever it was seemed to have fallen there. Alice looked back at me and then went to walk into the clearing, but I grabbed her before she could set a foot into it.

"Alice! What in the world are you thinking? We have no idea what fell from the sky. Let me go first, because Jasper would never forgive me if something happened to you." This caused her to frown. Everyone knew Alice was stronger than she looked, but we couldn't help but think of her as the weakest of us all in strength. Alice stood her ground for a minute before she looked me into the eyes and said, "I have a feeling that whatever it is needs our help. So go ahead and go first, but go now." I released her, giving her a small smile and I did exactly as she said. I walked into the clearing, shielding Alice, expecting the worst. But what I saw and heard surprised me, it was a human girl and her heart was still beating. Alice gasped as she followed me into the clearing. Neither of us had expected for it to be a human, and a small human at that. She should be dead from a fall that high. But she was laying on her stomach in the grass, not moving. However, her heart beat assured us that she was alive. Even though it was faster than a normal humans should be. We walked closer, not knowing exactly what to do. She must have heard us approaching, because she stirred and struggled to look up. She was dazed and even her thoughts didn't make sense to me, but what she said rang loud and clear.

"Help me."

Alice rushed forward as the girl passed out again.

"Hurry, carry her to the edge of the forest and I'll run back to tell the others were leaving and I'll get your car. I'll meet you in a few minutes." She turned to go, but stopped just before she left the clearing.

"Be careful with her, she looks like she's in pain." Then she ran out of the clearing and I turned to the small girl. I walked to her and carefully picked her up. I was suddenly filled with energy as I looked at her in my arms, she looked so delicate and I wanted to protect her. And now that I could see her properly and not face down in the earth, I realized she was not as young as I had first thought. She had to be at least 18. I walked quickly towards the school, trying not to jostle her too much. I was so busy focusing on not moving her and wondering how she could have fallen that I didn't notice her start to wake back up.

"Vampire." Her sweet voice said to no one in particular, though this caused me to almost drop her. How did she know? I looked down at her and the richest chocolate brown eyes looked back at me. "Vegetarian too." Then she passed back out but not without giving me a small smile. I had no idea what to do but thankfully, Alice showed up and took her from me, settling her into the back seat of my Volvo. Alice then sat next to her and put the girls head into her lap. I quickly recovered and jumped into the driver's seat, hitting the accelerator. I saw a glimpse of my family through the cafeteria window, and I knew that they would be home as soon as it was possible, without drawing attention to our sudden leaving. I pealed out of the parking lot and went as fast as I thought safe. But apparently, it wasn't fast enough.

"Hurry, Edward." Alice said urging me to go faster towards our home. I took a quick vampire glance back and saw what Alice's vision had showed me earlier. Alice looked worried and she was bent over the girl trying to soothe her. Even though I was sure the girl, had no idea what was going on, considering she was still unconscious. I stepped on the peddle till it was almost touching the floor. I quickly pulled onto our driveway and headed to the safety of our house. After a few seconds, we were stopped in front of the house. Alice was quickly out of the car and had the door to the house open for me. I ran to the backseat and gently grabbed her, running her into the living room, where I laid her down on the couch. She looked better than she had when we found her but, apparently not comfortable enough for Alice. _I'm going to grab her some blackest and pillows. I'll be right back. _She turned to leave, but I decided to stop her.

"Alice stop. There is something you need to know." She paused where she was, with one foot on the stairs.

"I'll be right back Edward, you can tell me in a few seconds." She then dashed up the stairs and was back very soon with fluffy blankets and pillows. She ran to the couch and tucked the girl in. Alice made sure that she was as comfortable as possible and when she was finished she turned to me.

"Alice, while you were getting the car, she woke up again. She looked at me and said vampire, then she noticed I was 'vegetarian,' " I used air quotes when I said vegetarian since it was my families nick name for non human drinkers. And few knew that's what we called ourselves. "After that she passed back out." Alice started to walk back towards me and was about to speak when she stopped, her eyes glazing over again. Then she slowly turned around and froze, staring at something. I moved to see what she was looking at and when I saw that Alice was staring at the girl. I moved to stand next to Alice. As certain as I was that the girl wasn't going to harm us, I felt the need to move closer, though I wasn't quiet sure who I was protecting. She started to stir. And soon she was awake and rubbing her eyes. Just like that Snow White did when she woke up from being kissed by the prince in the stupid movie Emmett made us watch. Then she pushed herself onto her elbows, winching in pain and started to look around the room. When she found us she froze, then she smiled timidly.

"Ummm….hello."

***Selene's POV***

Owww….okay I must have fallen harder than I originally thought. I was sore and I just didn't want to move, knowing it would just bring more pain. But I knew I needed to open my eyes to see where in the world I was. All I remembered before passing out was lots of green. After a couple more seconds of trying to fully wake up, I heard something in the distance. I froze the little moves I had been making. Since I had no idea where in the world I was, I had no idea if something was going to hurt me in my weakened state, or what could hurt me. I tried to focus, and it didn't sound like an animal, it sounded like people. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. Wait, people! Maybe they could help me! I knew I wasn't going to die, but I knew I was going to need help or at least some pain killers. I was still trying to gain complete consciousness, when whatever it was walked towards me. I raised my head with much difficultly and saw a small woman and what must have been an angel walk towards me. As much as I needed to stay awake and talk to them, my vision was already starting to turn black again. I must have pushed myself too hard to wake up. Thankfully, I got out, "Help me" before the world once again went black.

The next thing I remembered was moving, but I wasn't walking myself. I tried to focus on what was going on, then I realized I was being gently carried, but it was cold. Not freezing cold, but a nice chill. I found I could open my eyes and what I saw surprised me. We were moving faster than we should. And he was cold….oh dear! Where in the world was I? I don't know what my body was doing, because I was sure that if I spoke I would be killed, but I spoke up anyways.

"Vampire." He looked down at me in shock. I liked being able to see his face properly and that's when I noticed he had honey colored eyes. "Vegetarian too." My body had betrayed me yet again, since I didn't mean to speak. And now the blackness was closing in again, at least this time I got a good look at his face. And while I was in the blackness, I was able to dream of him. This had to be a good thing, right? I mean being able to dream, it probably meant I was waking up. Also in my dreams I heard a bell like voice telling me everything was going to be alright, that I was completely safe. I shouldn't be trusting voices I didn't know, but there was something in this voice that made me trust it and believe in what it was saying.

I could tell I was going to wake up soon. I was able to know I was being carried and then I felt something soft. I was able to relax for a moment before gathering my energy to try and wake up. All the sudden everything was even more comfortable than it was before. This allowed me to gather the energy I needed. I was finally successful and I knew the darkness wouldn't close in this time. I laid there for a minute dreading moving because of the pain that would come. But I needed to see where I was so I moved my stiff, very sore arms and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then I sat up on my elbow, causing me to wince in pain. But I couldn't focus on what hurt because I was scared of where I was. I looked around and it was very different from before. For one thing I was inside and on a very comfortable sofa instead of the hard ground. Another thing was that everything was very white and not green like before. As I scanned the room I saw them, frozen into place. Perfect statues. This scared me for a moment, and then I remembered their eye color. I cleared my throat and spoke, knowing I could trust them in my heart.

"Ummm….hello."


End file.
